Uncle Kizaru is the fastest Man Alive!
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: Naruko lost her father but she still has her hot tempered mother and laxed uncle to watch over her. She will become a great ninja under these two stars so what could possibly go wrong?.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece, all credit goes to the people who made them in the first place including the cover image. All Hail The Man Of Light!.**

 **Warning: Some characters may act OOC if you do not like reading then don't read at ALL! Exit out of this story if you are just going to criticize it!.**

 **Aspects :**

"I hate everyone" **– Normal Talking**

" **Prepare to die whelp!" - Demonic Speaking**

" _Damn I'm sexy_ " **– Normal Thinking/emphasizing**

" _ **I'm much more cooler**_ **" – Demonic Spirit Thinking/emphasizing**

 **[Sonia Village] – Location**

 ***Crunch* - Sudden Action**

 ***Explosion* - An Effect**

 **Summary: Young Naruko lost her father but she isn't alone, she has the support of her hot tempered mother and her very laxed uncle who was said to be the fastest man in the village. She will learn how to be a great ninja under these two family members.**

 **What could possibly go wrong?.**

 **Chapter One**

Hiruzen glared at the council before him as he cradled a baby Naruko in his arms, it had been just a few hours that the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze had sacrificed himself to protect the village from the strongest of the Tailed Beast which was the nine Tailed fox. After the attack he had everyone in the village gathered so he could proclaim that the hero who now stops the nine tails rampaging was the child – the container of the demon. Everyone was devastated that their Hokage died but from hearing that the girl now held the nine tails.

Well let's just say that it was not pretty.

The sound of death threats filled the air as people started demanding that the child dies. Hiruzen was greatly angered yet saddened at this reaction. He knew that Minato wanted everyone to recognize that his daughter was a hero who now contains the beasts but the result was the opposite and now the council was before him.

The council gave out a surprising meeting that he had to attend to.

"Jeez will you all just give it a rest!" Shikaku yelled out with gritted teeth. It was surprising from seeing the calmest of all the councilmen to react like this so the rest started quieting down "The girl is not the demon you fools! She is just a container for crying out lou-"

"So that means that she is the demon so we should kill her!" One council men near Shikaku demanded, the Nara grew annoyed eyes from being interrupted. "Wait!" Shikaku turned to Tsume who started sniffing the air. Stume gulped with panicked eyes as she opened and closed her hands nervously. She knew this scent, if that scent was here in the area then _he_ here as well.

"What's wrong Stume?" A red head in a wheel chair asked her friend while also cradling Naruko with a motherly embrace, sending visitors glares at the civilians and council members who want to have her baby dead. This woman was Kushina Uzumaki Aka 'The Red Hot Habanero' the wife of Minato Namikaze and the mother of Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. As her husband was preparing the Jutsu to seal the beast she was careless when she had her back turn when the nine tails thrusted its claw at her for one last final strike.

The only thing however was that it never got to it since her husband who saw the sudden attack a second away used his last bits of energy to flash at her side and push her away leaving him in the path of the gigantic claw. Kushina shakingly held her baby girl with tears gathering from her eyes, she had lost her husband but she will be damned if she lost her daughter as well! "…e is here" Kushina snapped out of it as she then turned to the others who gained panicked expressions.

"Wha-" Kushina opened her mouth before a bright burst of light appeared just right next to her, the civilians and lower rank ninjas turned away from the sudden light entry meanwhile Hiruzen clenched his teeth as he realized that he now had a new problem.

"Ooh what do we have here?" A voice slowly called out as the light disappeared, Hiashi who had turned off his byakugan muttered the name of the stranger "Borsalino…." A tall young man was before the huge crowd of people, he had a slim build which had a dull gray business suit on. Keep had a coat draped over his shoulders which had the kanji of 'Kizaru' on the back. The man wore black wooden sandals on. This man was Borsalino Aka 'Kizaru' the adoptive brother of Minato Namikaze. Borsalino was quiet as he lifted a cigarette from his pocket and lighted it up from a small spark that came from his finger tips. He put the cigar in his mouth, said nothing until he glanced to his left side and saw the baby in Kushina's arms.

Borsalino raised an eyebrow before he walked over to pick up the girl in Kushina's arms "So this is my older brothers baby huuh?" Although everybody could see a boring expression on the tall mans face, Kushina could tell that Borsalino was looking at her daughter with pride and a bit of sadness.

"I had heard that the nine tails attacked Konoha while I was gone" Borsalino commented as he gave a glance toward Kushina who flinched. He also knows that the beast was formerly resigned within his adopted brothers wife but he does not know how the hell did the beast even escape.

He would have a long talk with the woman.

"Kizaru-san" He turned to a council woman who straight out glared at the baby girl in his arms 'The demon is right there in your arms!" She said out loud. Hiruzen stared angrily at the woman, he knows that nobody could escape Kizaru's wrath. Unlike his brother Kizaru was not merciful to his enemies in battle.

'The Yellow Flash and The Yellow Monkey' These titles were given to Minato and Borsalino when they earned the name for themselves. If Kizaru believes this woman then the baby's life will be done. Kizaru is known in the village as the fastest man alive just right next to his brother.

Borsalino blinked as he rubbed his chin before glancing at the baby in his arms. He looked at his old buddy Inoichi for facts, the blonde man just sighed. He explained the situation to him "That is kiind of craaaazy ya know" He gave the child back at Kushina who held onto her baby tightly.

Borsalino cracked his neck before staring at the crowd with uncaring eyes, he opened his mouth to declare his intentions.

"If you want to kill the baby…you would have to go through me"

 **-[Konoha: Twelve Years Later] -**

"GET BACK HERE BRAT!" Two chunin ninja chased down a blonde girl with twin tails in an orange jacket. This girl was Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze who had a large grin on as she continued to run away from the ninja who are trying to capture her.

She didn't even do anything wrong this time!.

All she did was painting the faces of the Hokage mountain.

… Okay it was that bad.

"You will never catch me alive!" Naruko laughed loudly as she passed some civilians who smiled at her lively antics. Not every body in the village hates her since they had seen the human side of Naruko who was just a girl that like to have fun.

She ran into an alleyway only to run into something that made her fall down, the two chunin stopped as they grew surprised eyes "Kizaru-san" Naruko paled from hearing the name, she slowly lifted her head up until her eyes met her uncle's amused eyes. Borsalino stood in front of his niece with crossed arms "What do you think your doing?" He asked her.

He was just taking a lovely stroll around the village until he heard an explosion at the North side of the village, thinking that the village was getting under attack he flashed his way there only to find that the precious Hokage Monument had been tampered with paint, on the faces instead of showing the previous Hokage's all it showed was Naruko's grinning face.

Realizing that his niece did this he was basically amused and would not do anything to stop her from having fun buuut he got an order from the Hokage to track her an bring her to his office at once.

Well he cannot disobey orders after all.

Borsalino in the past twelve years had had change his suit into a bright striped yellow one and now he was wearing golden amber tinted sunglasses now, he grew taller in the past of years and now he was at the age of 32.

He turned toward the two chunin "You could goo now I have this" the two chunin for a brief second looked at each other before turning to leave.

"Wait please take me! Don't leave me here with him!" Naruko grew a pair of big watery eyes as she tried to reach out for them only to get pulled back by Borsalino.

Borsalino chuckled as he picked up his niece over his shoulders, ignoring her cries of surprise he left the alley to go to the Hokage Tower. Naruko gulped when she saw the Hokage Tower "SHE WHAT?!" A loud scream came from the tower, she could see the a dark aura enveloping the tower.

"Please uncle don't take me there" Borsalino turned to see Naruko's pleading face then the next thing she knew was that she was now placed in front of the Hokage and her mother who had her hair split into nine wavering ends. Naruko who started sweating waved nervously at her mother "Hey K-Kaa-chan" Kushina smiled with a twitch in her eyes before walking forward.

She stood in front of a nervous Naruko *Bam* her fist was lodged into her daughters head "Why did you do that!" Kushina watched as her daughter squirmed as she put pressure in her fist.

Meanwhile Borsalino was starting to talk to Hiruzen "You know Hokage-sama I'm surprised that your stiiiill alive" Hiruzen glared mockingly at the tall man before smirking.

"At least I'm not a virgin" The Hokage childishly said with a winning smirk on his face, the Hokage's squad which were the hidden Anbu in the room gaped at their leader in their hiding place. The two so called monkey sages stared at each other with unblinking eyes until Borsalino opened his mouth.

"That is not what your moooom said"

Kushina watched nervously, switching her gaze between her step brother and her father figure. She hugged a whimpering Naruko who was scared out of her mind by the tension feeling the room. She froze for a second "Sweetie" Kushina watched as her daughter bent her head down slightly before a familiar red chakra bubbles started flowing out from her body then started connecting.

The two monkey sages stopped what they were doing as they sensed the Demonic chakra "Damn!" Hiruzen rush jumped over his desk with a chakra seal on his hand but before he could touch her forehead, Naruko looked up with a much more feral look with demonic red chakra surrounding her like armor.

She growled loudly "Oh my how troublesome" Kizaru muttered before Naruko roared out, her roar had enough force to knock Kushina and Hiruzen away from the girl. He quickly appeared right next to her as he lifted his right leg above her, his foot just hovering over her head it then began to be enveloped by a golden light.

Before he crashed it down real hard!.

 **Chapter One End**

 **Authors Note: Thanks everybody for reading my fanfic, thanks for reading an have a nice day also tell me on how you like the idea of Kizaru being Naruko's uncle.**

 **Review! Everybody Review Now!.**


End file.
